Dolls
by LadyLocket
Summary: "All I wanted you to say was I love you, but now you're gone..." Yullen


Author: Allen-Musician1245

Rating: T

Pairing: Yullen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Dolls

_... I just wanted you to say I love you..._

There was once a couple and a lovely one at that. Allen loved Kanda very much as if it was he was his world. They have been friends since they have been little. Now they were a couple. Though, Kanda seemed not interested in the relationship. Every day when school was over, Kanda would always give Allen dolls. Leaving Allen confused. _'Why does he always give me doll?' _ he thought.

Allen had always seen Kanda with Lenalee and Lavi, leaving him all alone. One day Allen finally had the courage to ask Kanda on a date.

"Kanda?" he asked.

"What." was his only reply.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me this Saturday?'' anticipation ate Allen up.

"Can't things to do." with that he gave Allen a doll and left.

The next day Allen had tried to talk to him, but all he did was simply brush him off. Like a bug. This had Allen curious. Why was he like that? He does love him right? They were a couple right? Then why the bloody hell is he trying to hide their relationship? Allen was going to get the truth out of him no matter what.

"Lenalee?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Kanda loves me?''

"Of course he does silly! That's why you started to go out in the first place right?"

"Yeah, but never once he said 'I love you' to me." looking upset, Allen took a bite of his sandwich.

"Maybe he's just not ready..."

"I don't het it, he always gives me dolls everyday... but he can't say I love you to me?"

"Again maybe he's not ready..." with that answer, Allen knew what he needed to do.

After school Kanda and Allen met up at their usual place. Kanda had given him another doll, Kanda had started to walk away when Allen grabbed him.

"The hell? Moyashi let go." he stated

"No..."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because... I want you to say something."

"What then, I need to go!"

"I want you to say I love you..."

There was a long silence between the two. 10 seconds, 30, 40... Then the next set of words was what had Allen surprised.

"Why the hell would I say that and even to you?" with that Kanda forcefully made Allen let go of his arm.

Once again Allen was left alone, with those words of hatred. Allen had gone home crying, once he had entered his room, the door was slammed shut. Allen looked at the dolls, he started to scatter them all. _'Stupid Kanda! Stupid! Why did you even fall in love with a jerk like him Allen? You're so stupid!'_

Allen had fallen a sleep that night with a tear stained face... he was suddenly woken up with a ring...

_Kanda Yuu _

_Calling_

_Accept Decline_

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me...''

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at the usual spot okay."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Allen had arrived and once again there was another doll. A teddy bear to be exact. Allen was now furious. He walked straight to Kanda and slapped him.

"You jerk! I don't want to be with you anymore! If you don't love me then I want to break up with you!" Allen shouted. Then set of words had completely took Allen away.

"B-but why?" Kanda stuttered.

"Because you don't love me. And I don't want that!" Taking the teddy bear Allen threw it to the muddy road.

Kanda was about to take the teddy bear off the ground, when he heard Allen shouting at him.

"Kanda! Watch out!" Then there was darkness. Kanda was hit by a truck, blood was everywhere. Kanda was rushed to the hospital, but all was too late, he had passed.

No one could describe Allen's sadness. All he had left was the bear, then something caught his eye... a 'Push here' button on the bear. He then pushed it. Allen was surprised at what he heard.

_Hey Allen, _

_You know what it is today? _

_Yeah, our anniversary of me falling in love with you._

_Believe me, I do love you,_

_But I fet shy on saying this to you so..._

_I love you Allen Walker,_

_And I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. _

_Hope you forgive me... _

_I love you._

Again there was tears. Allen went home with a sudden realization of the dolls that Kanda had given him. They all had the 'push here' button. Allen had pressed it and those words came out.

'I love you'

'I love you'

'I love you'

Tear stained eyes, Allen had counted the dolls, 365, they were in love for 365 days and Kanda had given him 365 dolls to represent that... Kanda.

_'I love you too, I'm sorry Kanda. I was so stupid._

_I should've listened to you.' _

_... For one more time..._

_... We'll see each other again..._

_**Reviews, violent reactions... anything please?**_

_**Update on mi life! haha... I have a report on Chinese Cinderella. Really good autobiography, really recommend it... Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Allen-Musician1245**_


End file.
